Fleet of Orion
The Fleet of Orion was a group of starships from the Free Worlds Affiliation, the New Commowealth of the Galaxy, and the 66th Lyngine Armada that survived the massive attack on the Charlemagne Starlock and met up with the Naphtali Exploring Expedition in the Parallax System before proceeding to Earth. The Fleet of Orion engaged the Aurelian Remnant in the Battle of Terrastar in the Solar Year 7386. Ships of the Fleet of Orion Goodwill Ambassador Ship NCGS Nova The flagship of the Fleet under Admiral Bill Keeler, and commanded By Commander Willem Southington of Independence colony (One of 12 captains who serve in a rotating capacity) and subsequently by Commander Xi'An of Aventine colony. Nova carried a mixed crew and passenger complement of 15,000 including the survivors of the Charlemagne Starlock Massacre. They represented almost all of the Commonwealth and Free Worlds. Nova ''was missing and presumed destroyed after the Battle of Captains: *Commander Willem Arliss Southington of Independence Colony *Commander Xi'An of Aventine Colony *Commander Lysander Westland of Republic *Commander Miho Hatori of Maru colony *Commander Vaughan Creighton of Emeishan colony *Commander Holland Young of Bountiful colony and six others. Other Personnel: *Security Chief Decimus Sukhoi of Republic *Chief Ambassador Goneril Lear of Republic *Senior Diplomat Averill Lear of Republic *Senior Diplomatic Specialist Adris Kingfisher of Bountiful *Diplomatic Specialist Helena 903 of St. Fiona colony *Chief Science Officer Wiriamu Kane of Maru colony *Helm Specialist Topanga Avon of Bodicea *Anthropological Technology Scientist Konoa Konoa of Kralendijk *Data Management Specialist Tolliver Traxx of Independence *Data Technician Digital Songbird of Amistad Colony *Technologist Dominica Corning of Independence *Cultural Specialist PDQ Terma of Thistledown *Analyst Kanai Alofa of Bountiful. Pathfinder Ship ''Pegasus Under the command of Prime Commander Eliza Change and Executive Officer TyroCommander David Alkema, with 7,027 souls on board, mostly Sapphireans and Gethsemanians and a smattering of personnel from elsewhere in the fleet. Pegasus was also one of only two ships capable of creating new supplies of food and materials. Pegasus was equipped with multiple guns, Aves class multi-purpose ships with advanced tactical capabilities, and missiles. She carried 35 Nemesis warheads at the time of the Battle of Terrastar. Her weapons load and firepower was greater than that of the next two largest warships in the fleet combined. Pegasus ''was the largest capital ship to survive the Battle of Terrastar. Command Crew at Battle of Terrastar: *Acting Commander David Alkema of Sapphire *Acting Executive Commander Anaconda Taurus Rook of Sapphire *Tactical TyroCommander Ian Bonneville of Sapphire *Systems Officer Lt. Warrick Fangboner of Sapphire *Chief System Engineer Reena Deckard of Rainier III *Helm Officer Lt. Luke Iklodi of Sapphire. Explorer Ship NCGS ''Naphtali Naphtali was a New Galactic Commonwealth Explorer Ship built and chartered by the Bountiful System, with a crew of 1,104 primarily from the Bountiful System. ''Naphtali ''was the flagship of the Third Orion Exploring Expedition and was surveying the ancient colony of Parallax at the time of the Charlemagne Attack. It carried primarily defensive weaponry. Trawick left XO Blackwood in command when he assumed Operational Command of the Fleet of Orion and relocated to NCGS ''Helaman. Naphtali, ''under orders from Fleet Executive Commander Trawick, fled the Sol System when the Aurelians arrived to protect its civilian crew. The Crew of ''Naphtali ''included the following personnel: *Commander Corian Trawick of Columba Zion, Bountiful *First Officer -- Lorren Tama of Bountiful *Second/Tactical Officer – Levi Kobayashi of Bountiful Defender Class NCGS ''Helaman "Helaman" was a New Galactic Commonwealth Fleet Defender Ship built and chartered by the Bountiful System and a part of the Third Orion Exploring Expedition. Under the command of Commander Ammon Joling and Executive Officer Dillon Blankenship, both of Bountiful, the ship carried a crew of 1,010 primarily from the Bountiful System. Helaman was a warship, carrying heavy anti-proton guns, missiles, and two squadrons of Aquilae equipped for the Heavy Attack Role. Joling remained in nominal command of the ship when Fleet Commander Trawick situated his command on-board. On its dedication plaque is a verse of scripture that reads in part, “…they had fought as if with the strength of God; yea, never were men known to have fought with such miraculous strength; and with such mighty power…” Helaman ''was destroyed in the Battle of Terrastar while making a kamikaze run at the Aurelian MegaCarrier. Bridge Crew at Battle of Terrastar *Commander Ammon Joling of Bountiful *Executive Officer Dillon Blankenship of Bountiful *Helm Officer –Lt. Tyson Fatialofa of Bountiful *Tactical Officer – Lt. Warren Masterson of Bountiful *Systems Officer – Perry Ensign of Bountiful *Systems Officer – Specialist Camden Locke of Independence Supply Ship NCGS ''Provident Provident was a New Galactic Commonwealth Supply Ship built and chartered by the Bountiful System. ''Provident ''had been the third ship of the Third Orion Exploring Expedition and was under the command of Commander Ogden Hill and Executive Officer Ballad Kaewphakdee, with a crew of 170 primarily from the Bountiful System. ''Provident was the fleet’s only dedicated supply ship. It carried only a minimal amount of defensive armament, but its systems were capable of building missiles and ammunition for the other ships. Provident ''fled the Sol System when the Aurelians arrived to protect its civilian crew, along with other civilians evacuated from other ships of the fleet. Defender Ship NCGS ''Constellation Under the command of Captain Bristol Heath Easton of Denali Colony and Executive Officer Mitchell Bruce of Longueil colony with a crew of 1,063 primarily from various Free World colonies. Constellation ''was a warship, carrying heavy anti-proton guns, missiles, and two squadrons of Aquilae equipped for the Heavy Attack Role. ''Constellation ''was destroyed at the Battle of Terrastar, but most of the crew managed to survive. Some were rescued by ''Nova, ''while others, including the command crew, made it to Earth’s second moon. Other crew included: *Executive Officer – TyroCommander Mitchell Bruce of Longueil Colony *Tactical Officer – Tactical Lieutenant Tenacious “Dog” Tagg of Boon Colony *Helm Officer – Specialist Violet Sunrise of Tau M Colony *Mission Specialist -- Gunner Easton of Denali *Mission Specialist -- Tabitha Vela of Denali Defender Ship ''Axiom of Force Axiom of Force was a Defender ship of the Free Worlds Affiliation constructed in the Bella La Cava system. At the time of the Aurelian Assault on the Charlemagne Starlock, it was under the command of Captain Thucydides “Thus” Antinodes of Bella La Cava colony and Executive Officer Elijah Hood of Furlong colony with a crew of 1,103 primarily from various Free Worlds colonies. ''Axiom was a warship, carrying heavy anti-proton guns, missiles, and two squadrons of Aquilae equipped for the Heavy Attack Role. Axion of Force ''was destroyed at the Battle of Terrastar. The Crew of Axiom of Force included the following: *Commander Thucydides “Thus” Antonides of Bella La Cava *Executive Officer – TyroCommander Chatta Kong of Thistledown *Tactical Officer – Tactical Lieutenant Elijah “Apache” Hood of Furlong *Helmsman – Lt. Navigator Veyron Barbazon of Bella La Cava Cathertidae-Class Salvage and Repair Ship ''Galactic Condor Galactic Condor had been dispatched to the Orion Quadrant to support systemic upgrades of the Pathfinder Ship ''Pegasus. ''It was commanded by Captain Moon Goodblood of Bellaria Colony, with a mixed crew of 45 and an additional 202 repair technicians. ''Galactic Condor ''survived the Battle of Terrastar. Heavy Frigate-Class Fast Attack Corvette ''Atomic Dog '' A Heavy Fast Attack Corvette from Sapphire Colony, a third larger than a standard FAC with a crew of three hundred and heavier armament. ''Atomic Dog ''survived the Battle of Terrastar. ''Atomic Dog ''was named for the Permanent Sapphire Defense base on Sapphire’s Hyperion moon. Crew complement: 270, most of whom were from Sapphire. The crew of ''Atomic Dog included: *Commander Franklin Cross of Sapphire *Executive Officer Elliott Lattermilk of Gander *Tactical Officer – Lt. Joe Louis Sugarman of Sapphire *Helm Officer – Lt. Aza Chorn of Sapphire Free Worlds Frigate-Class Heavy Fast Attack Corvette Ratatoskr A Heavy Fast Attack Corvette from Wolf’s Head Colony, a third larger than a standard FAC with a crew of three hundred and heavier armament. Ratatoskr ''survived the Battle of Terrastar. Crew complement: 270, most of them from Wolf’s Head. The crew of ''Ratatoskr included: Commander Shane Tkachuk of Wolf’s Head Executive Officer TyroCommander of Faroe Kazimir Wolf’s Head Tactical Systems Officer – Lt. Holland Redbeard of Wolf’s Head Helm Officer – Lt. Torrey Anoka of Wolf’s Head Free Worlds Fast Attack Corvette Fighting Mongoose Fighting Mongoose was a Fast Attack Corvette serving as a scout ship in service of Wolf’s Head Colony and the Space Exploration Consortium, ''Fighting Mongoose ''was severely damaged covering the fleet’s rear as the other ships fled the Attack on the Charlemagne Starlock, however, repairs were completed in the Parallax and Deadly Beautiful systems. ''Fighting Mongoose ''survived the Battle of Terrastar. Crew complement: 143. The crew of ''Fighting Mongoose ''included: *Commander – Eric Woden of Wolf’s Head *Executive Officer – TyroCommander Philip John Miller Redfire of Sapphire. *Weapons and Systems – Lt. Wolfram Hart of Wolf’s Head *Helm and Navigation – Specialist Monica Reyes of Bella La Cava *Helm and Systems – Specialist Maylene Dorn of Boon *Helm and Systems – Specialist Nero Tanaka of Wolf’s Head *Mission Specialist – Conner Nash of Furlong *Mission Specialist -- Handsome Lars of Furlong *Weapon and Systems Technician – Specialist Shea Alkema of Gethsemane *System Technician – Shea Alkema of Gethsemane *MedTech Holland Brink of Wolf’s Head *Physician Winchester Hubris of Caspian (Temporary) *Mission Specialist Dane Colt of Wolf’s Head *Oscar, the ship’s Memn Navigator of Sestina *Engineering Officer – Specialist Tru Amberlamps of Aneirin *Nerrick of Manitou Free Worlds Fast Attack Corvette ''Honey Badger Honey Badger was a Fast Attack Ship flagged to Wolf’s Head Colony with a crew of 135. ''Honey Badger ''was severely damaged covering the fleet’s rear as the other ships fled the Attack on the Charlemagne Starlock and required major repairs upon meeting the fleet at Parallax colony. ''Honey Badger ''was destroyed in the Battle of Terrastar. The crew of ''Honey Badger included: *Commander Xander Ravenaw of Wolf’s Head *Executive Officer Lt. Commander Aden Hood of Wolf’s Head *Helm and Tactical: Lt. Adrian Belew of Wolf’s Head *Weapons and Systems: Lt. Mali Canyon of Wolf’s Head Free Worlds Fast Attack Corvette Ace of Spades Ace of Spades was an advance scout ship built by and in service to Gander Colony, 135 crew under the command of Commander Ovide Kowe of Gander and Executive Officer Montgomery Droom also of Gander. ''Ace of Spades ''was destroyed in the Battle of Terrastar and lost with all hands. Free Worlds ''Ride the Lightning A Free Scout ship chartered under the Space Exploration Consortium with a mixed crew of 149 from Bella La Cava, Sapphire, and various other Commonwealth colonies. Commanded by Commander Adric Jindal of Bella La Cava and First Officer Niya Ivanova of Bering’s End. Ride the Lightning ''was destroyed in the Battle of Terrastar, but many of its crew were rescued by ''Nova. New Commonwealth Fast Attack Corvette NCGS Morning Glory Commanded by Commander Eoin Tyagi of Aventine and First Officer Roman Moreno of Independence Colony leading a crew of 122 from various Commonwealth worlds. It was named for the primary city of Aventine colony. Morning Glory ''was configured for the Advanced Scout and Expedition Escort role and prior to its arrival at Charlemagne Starlock in Solar Year 7381 had been part of the Lacerta-Reticulum Exploring Expedition led by the Explorer Ship Corvus''. Morning Glory ''lost life support upon arrival in the Parallax system after taking heavy damage in the Attack on Charlemagne Starlock. ''Morning Glory ''was severely damaged in the Battle of Terrastar; its Hyperdrive Engines and Starflight Navigation Systems were irreparably damaged. Commander Cade was also killed in this battle. The ship underwent extensive repairs at the Ocean Moon Base (Atlantis). Its sublight engines and other systems were successfully repaired and ''Morning Glory ''remained in the Earth system as a patrol and support ship for many years following the battle under Commander Moreno. New Commonwealth Fast Attack Corvette NCGS ''Westur the Unspeakable. A scout ship with a crew of 145 from a number of New Commonwealth planets. Under Commander Andrew Ihnatko of Caspia colony and Executive Officer Xernophystoles Mernozence of Larkspur colony. Westur the Unspeakable ''was destroyed in the Battle of Terrastar and lost with all hands. It was named for a mythological figure from the legends of the planet Fast Attack Corvette NCGS ''Augustana '' A New Commonwealth Scout ship with a mixed crew of 145 mostly from Swansong colony. Captained by Commander Tracy Hepburn of Swansong colony. First Officer Alexander Keurig, also of Swansong colony. ''Augustana ''was named for an oceangoing ship of exploration that mapped the planet’s southern oceans and is also the name of a Province on the Swan continent. Swansong is a divided world, with deep lines of cultural and social divisions between the two nations that occupy each of the planets two continents; Swan and Song. Scout ships from Swansong operate in pairs, one crewed by inhabitants from Swan continent and the other from Song continent. ''Augustana’s Song counterpart (‘''Archippus”'') was destroyed at Charlemagne, but about two dozen of its crew, including its first officer and chief engineer, were rescued by Augustana. Coincidentally, Augustana’s first officer and chief engineer died in the attack. Hepburn replaced her fallen officers with their counterparts, Lt. Commander Keurig and Lt. Engineer Inara Torchwood. Augustana ''was destroyed in the Battle of Terrastar while drawing fire from Aurelian forces to protect the Defender Ship ''Helaman. '' Fast Attack Corvette NCGS ''Tyras Magnum A New Commonwealth Scout ship with a mixed crew of 149 from various Commonwealth colonies. Captained by Commander Solomon Kosko of Scipio Colony. Scipio colony was a planet in the New Commonwealth populated entirely by one of Earth’s dark-skinned races. The ship takes its name from one of the ships that originally transported colonists to the Scipio system in the 41st Solar Century, and the name of the planet’s most populous territory. Fast Attack Corvette NCGS Regina Furens '' A New Commonwealth Scout ship with a mixed crew of 149 from various Commonwealth colonies. ''Regina ''was captained Prime Commander Jean-Jean Navarre of Longueil Colony. Its Executive Officer was Lt. Commander Gilliam Fortinbras. ''Regina Furens ''was destroyed in the Battle of Terrastar. was named for the first Longuieilian colonial governor Regina Furens, who is also the namesake of the Longueilian city of Regina. Fast Attack Corvette NCGS ''A Blaze in the Northern Sky '' A New Commonwealth Scout ship with a mixed crew of 149 from various Commonwealth colonies, but primarily Denali and Bering’s End. It was captained by Commander Nikita Tarakanova of Bering’s End Colony. Tactician/First Officer Ilya Woloshyn ''A Blaze in the Northern Sky ''was badly damaged in the Battle of Terrastar and crashed to Earth, landing near a beach on the Gulf of Mexico. Most of its crew survived and were subsequently rescued. “A Blaze in the Northern Sky” is the anthem of the planet Bering’s End, commemorating the crash-landing of the survey ship “Bering Sea” on the planet’s surface and the subsequent founding of the colony by crash survivors. Lyngine 49th Armada' Eight or Nine Lynx star cruisers were also part of the Fleet of Orion. Nine Lyngine ships survived the Assault of Charlemagne. Eight ships rendezvoused with the Free Worlds and New Commonwealth Fleets. The whereabouts of the ninth ship are unknown. The Fleet was under the Consensus Guidance of Prince Tas M’Ral. Category:Ships